Where my heart is
by Cursed-Mind
Summary: ONE-SHOT KYORU a short and sweet little Kyoru, Rating for Kyo's language. 'People say that home is where the heart is, well where is my heart' Im in a Kyoru writing phase, enjoy. R


Kyo watched as the twelve zodiac members filed into the banquette room along with the 'honorable' Akito who had made an announcement earlier that Tohru Honda would be joining them. The whole family gasped as the new comer was dragged in by and eager rabbit and tiger.  
  
Tohru looked over the eager shoulders of the Sohma family and saw a fleck of orange walk out the front door. 'Kyo' She quickly disentangled herself from the family excusing her self to the bathroom going after Kyo and missed Shigures all knowing perverted grin.  
  
Kyo watched as Tohru was dragged into the celebration room and a small wistful smile fell on his face. He walked across the Sohma grounds to the front gate, hands stuffed into his pockets as his walk turned into an angry march. He heard the crunch of gravel behind him and turned to face the on comer. His face showed a flash of shock before it returned to normal and he kept walking.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're following me?" He said, trying to keep his even pace but found himself slowing so she could catch up.  
  
"Not really, I was just wondering where you were going."  
  
"What do you want Tohru? Why aren't you back at the Sohma house at the new years party. You know what the others went through to get Akito to allow you to come? They even let you inside the zodiac banquette."  
  
The words stung her but she answered in her practiced way as if he had said nothing to hurt her. She said the first thing she could think of as she looked back on her welcoming into the banquette. "Why? Why was I permitted when Kyo-kun is not?" Kyo didn't answer but just kept walking towards Shigures house.  
  
"Kyo?"  
  
"Because I asked Akito if you could be allowed to spend new years with the people you love most and he said yes but in exchange I am never allowed in there! Now go back. Yuki and the others are waiting."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Kyo-kun said he wanted me to be with the people I love most. Well the person I love most...is here."  
  
Kyo stopped mid-step and turned to look at Tohru before turning his back coldly on her. "You don't have to like everything you know. You don't always need to say what you think people want to hear." Kyo closed his eyes tightly and ran off towards Shigures home. It was Shigures home, it wouldn't ever be his. People say that home is where the heart is, and Kyos heart could never reside in a home, part of a clan that would never accept his heart.  
  
"Why are you crying! Baka neko!!" Kyo yelled at himself in frustration. He hated new years. He didn't see why it couldn't just be another day of the year.  
  
Kyo arrived at Shigures home and climbed onto the roof where he laid down on the cold shingles. He didn't know for how long he had been up there with silent tears coming down every once and a while, but it wasn't long before he had fallen asleep.  
  
Tohru came up the ladder and peered over the roofs edge. She saw Kyo sleeping peacefully on the roof with his back towards her. She went back down to get a blanket for him so he wouldn't catch a cold and came back up moments later and spread it out over him. She looked upon his sweet peaceful sleeping face and couldn't resist the urge to brush away a stray piece of hair from his face. Her hand lingered on the side of his face and she almost yelped when Kyo caught her hand. He sent her a glare before he realized whom it was and softened his gaze and loosened his grip on her hand but did not let go.  
  
Kyo sat up and rubbed his face and Tohru held her hand where the cold was rushing in to replace the warm presence of Kyos hand. "You know, it's ok to cry." Tohru said in her soft comforting voice.  
  
"I hate new years." Kyo said bitterly, wiping away the salty trails of his tears. "Heh, I don't even know why I was crying." Kyo said with slight amusement in his voice. His smile vanished and was replaced by a look of anger and hatred. Tohru watched as the emotions played across his face and she wondered what it was that he could be thinking when he broke the silence yelling, "I don't want to do it anymore! Why! Why..." Kyo trailed off, drawing his knees close to his body and hugged them close. Tohru looked at Kyo concern written all over her face. She wanted nothing more then to pull him close to her t that moment and just hold him like she would a small child afraid of the world. She reached out her hand and placed it gently on Kyos back and started rubbing it comfortingly, drawing Kyo closer to her. He rested his head gently on her shoulder. "Tohru? Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why do...you...never give up? No matter how much I push you away, your still there. Nothing is keeping you here beside me, you aren't obligated to comfort people left and right. You could be off having a good time with the others at the banquet, seeing Hatori do that retarded dance."  
  
"If I were there, I would only be thinking about you, and that you're missing it and how much you would have liked to be there."  
  
"The banquette isn't a place for me, I don't belong there. Hell, the only place I belong is in that cage Akito has waiting for me."  
  
Tohru shuddered at the thought of Kyo locked up in a cage all alone and she felt tears forming in her eyes. "That's not true. You belong here. With Yuki, and Shigure...this is your home. And you'll always belong. Right here. In my heart and in the hearts of everyone you know. This is your home."  
  
"No, it's not my home. My heart isn't here, nothing is waiting for me in the house of Sohma but a god damned fucking cage! Don't you see Tohru! As long as this curse exists, I will never be a part of this family! And to tell you the truth, I'm not even sure if I want to be a part of this dysfunctional family."  
  
"That's not true! It's your dream to be accepted and be a part of this family. No matter how badly they treat you they are still your family. And I'll do what ever it takes to make that dream of yours come true."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"Because, I love you. And I would do anything to make you happy, to see you smile at me, to be able to see you everyday and know that just as long as you're happy, I'm happy too."  
  
Kyo sat there, staring at the deeply flushed Tohru. His angry eyes softening as a warm smile graced his lips. He took her hand in his and pulled her closer so their faces were inches away from each other and he whispered in a low hushed voice, "I love you too." He closed the distance between them captured her lips in a full and loving kiss which Tohru was only happy to respond to. Their unpracticed lips we sloppy at first before the two molded into each other and shared the full on passion of the kiss. The heat of their breath on the others skin and the wild dancing of their tongues in the others mouth. Pleasure surged through them both before they broke away panting. Kyo took her chin in his left hand and traced the outline of her jaw with his slender fingers. "I love you so much."  
  
Tohru smiled as Kyo's fingers reached her lips and she sucked innocently on them. She took his hand in hers and off her face and pulled him closer into another earth shattering kiss.  
  
They say home is where the heart is. Well, I found my home, and my heart. My home will always be with Tohru, and my heart will belong eternally to her. The place where I belong, my reason for living...my Tohru. 


End file.
